Tormented Pain
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: After a fight Inuyasha reflects on the events that happen. tell me if you want to continue or not. possible oneshot. InuKags. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: Through a Demons eyes**

**Chapter Title: Tormented pain**

**Summery: While taking a break from the hunt for the jewel shards of four souls Inuyasha goes for some alone time to reflect. possible one shot depending on reviews**

**Songs listened to while writing: Tell me why - Berserk opening theme**

**Kids in America - Blood hound gang version**

**Pain - Jimmy eat world**

**Sunday bloody Sunday - U2**

**NOTE TO READERS. PLEASE R&R OF COURSE, AND ALSO IM LOOKING FOR BETA READER ANYONE INTERESTED PLEASE IM ME OR EMAIL ME OR MENTION IT INA REVIEW**

The forest was completely quiet. not a creature lurked about except for a certain half-demon. His

silver hair flittered in the slight breeze surroundings the pool of water being fed by a small

waterfall to his right. The trees opened their canopy's revealing the clear and vibrant skies to

him. His amber eyes shone gently with a slight wetness to them when ever he opened them. A

fine mist from the waterfall was carried over to him helping to cool him during the warm night

but on the inside he was cold. Cold and alone. A quiet sob broke the silence followed by a

dripping sound. Idly watching what was dripping was congealing blood at his feet from where

they rested snuggled up to his chest. 'Heh. forgot I was still bleeding after that fight. Didn't

think the wound was so bad. Oh well it will heal before the nights over' thought the Hanyou.

down his arms were twin slashes inflicted by a scorpion demon that he and his friends had

encountered while traveling a narrow valley. The slashes were left from where the claws of the

scorpion had dug in. It was a relatively shallow wound but it must of re-opened while running

into the forest. Inuyasha reached down and dipped the tips of his fingers into it. He examined it

and flicked his fingers muttering "blades of blood" depressingly and watched as the tiny blades

went twirling lazily into the air. he sat his head down and looked p with his eyes at the stars.

Fate had a cruel way of tormenting him. he would never forgive him if what nearly happened

had come to pass. The scorpion daemon had lashed out with its tail at Kagome and nearly

struck her with the deadly poisoned barb before he stepped in and took the full hit. The

neurotoxin worked almost immediately causing him to hallucinate and go into shock while

Kagome tended to him Sango and Miroku finished the demon off. Inuyasha looked up at

Kagome with his dilated pupils. His body was locking painfully up and Kagome had no choice

but to give Inuyasha the herbal antidote the hard way. She popped the lid of the pop like can

took a swig and bent down and kissed him. His lips were already partially open and she

poured the antidote in adding some pressure behind it with her breath forcing it down.

Promptly he passed out after muttering words that would forever burn into his mind 'Kikyou

don't ever leave me I love only you' after a few hours Inuyasha awoke beside a small fire

inside of a cave. He was alive but weakened. And in the distance he could hear Kagome

talking to Sango. He tried to roll over and rest when he heard Kagome speak. "Sango. I... I

have to go back to my time. I don't think I can do this anymore. Inuyasha will never love me

and it hurts so terribly bad. I need some time to think" with that she broke down into Sango's

arms with Sango's gentle murmurings permeating the air. Inuyasha took a sniff to see who all

was in the camp area by the mouth of the cave. The monks and the kit scents were a few hours

old and the smell of water was in the air. No doubt they were at a hot spring. With that as

quietly as he could he decided to do some thinking and left to the spot he was now. ' All I

remember is the scorpion nearly killing Kagome. tears threatened to break from his eyes as

everything came back to him in a rush and he felt even worse then before. 'Oh Kagome. if

only you knew how much I loved you. I could never love Kikyou like I love you. I'm sorry for

everything that's happened. I'm sorry... I am so sorry i cant say what you need to hear" with

that he drifted off to a deep sleep. the sleep of depression and the sleep that blissful numbs the

pain.

well if you guys want more you know what to do. if you don't want more then you better still review. reviews are what makes doing this rewarding


	2. Chapter 2

****

(Warning lengthy authors note)

First of all I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. I've been trying to find the perfect way to open this chapter and I just couldn't think of it so I decided to just take a stab and work from there. I have an idea of where I want this to go. I am thinking that since I had so many positive responses this will be at the very least roughly 5 chapters more if I keep getting reviews and feed back be it flames or otherwise. If u flame please be a constructive flame. Tell me what you like, what you didn't and how you think I could improve it. Don't just say it sucks. It's pointless.

Second of all I would like to thank everyone for his or her feedback. This chapter is for you who took the few mins needed to speak up and tell me what you think. This is in truth my first serious attempt at a fic. All my others were done about 4 years ago I think so as you can see if you compare my writing when I'm serious is different. The way I'm writing is much different from the half-hearted stab at an Inuyasha humor since that was me just being stupid one night and goofing around and not really caring about results.

FINALLY before everything else and I apologize for such a lengthy authors note but I'm still looking for beta readers. If interested please e-mail or IM me. Info is in my profile. Thanks and now for the story as promised.

Music listened to:

Self Esteem - Offspring

One Week - Bare Naked Ladies

Last Resort - Papa Roach

Always - Saliva

Kiss Me - Sixpence None the Richer

Duality - Slipknot

Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year

(Kind of an odd music selection I know but I'm in a weird mood I guess)

Dawn was slowly approaching. Birds were beginning to chirp and the occasional sound of wild life could be heard moving and random areas of brush. Dew in the early morning every everything in sight and dripped off plant leaves falling to the ground in an elegant motion while capturing the sun's light and putting on a display for those willing to watch.

Inuyasha himself was woken by the small dewdrops sprinkling down on him and into his dog like ears surprising him with he sudden wetness. While the amount of water wasn't much it was enough to irritate his ears and jerk him awake.

The half demon looked up from the rock he was leaning against and looked at the trees surrounding him. He spent a few moments watching the dewfall tot he forest floor and taking in his surroundings. His sensitive ears rotated and twitched ever witch way following the sounds of wildlife. With a deep breath he took in the smells. As Inuyasha looked around he let a small smile grace his face. ' it's pretty here. Kagome would love it' and with that though his smile vanished to a slight frown as his eyes watered slightly as everything came reeling back to him. ' Kagome.. I miss you. I'm so sorry. How can I ever ask you to forgive me? I didn't mean it. I want you in my life more then anything else but now I just don't know if you feel the same. I'm so sorry..' Inuyasha slowly got up. His arms stinging. He looked at the cuts and noticed that for some reason blood was till oozing out. He frowned as he looked at the wounds ' maybe I got hurt worse then I thought... I wonder if maybe there's still some poison in me and its slowing the healing down. I better get these tended to later. First things first though.' with that though Inuyasha headed over to the pool of water made from the water fall and stripped down and slowly waded in the cool water. The water at the deepest part only came up to his forearms as he let the water pour down on him and wash stray twigs and leaves that had someway worked their way into his hair as he ran the previous night. Letting out a sigh he reached down to his feet and grabbed two handfuls of the soft sand and began to use it as a minor abrasive to gently scrub the blood from his fingertips and the gashes. Wincing in pain as the sand contacted the gashes he hurriedly but carefully worked the sand making sure not to reopen the cut more then what it was and just lightly scrubbed removing what was willing to come off. After his arms ceased to be sticky he reached back down and found more sand and began to systematically scrub his body clean. When he was done he got out of the water.

As his hair dried it regained is fluffy appreance. After retrieving his hair and scrubbing them clean as well he dressed and laid in the sun thinking of what to do. On one hand he could go back and admit to Kagome in front of everyone that he loved her or he could stay missing for a little more time but he knew they would get worried with out him being there and possibly start searching the area for him. He knew he was going to have to return sooner or later but he still needed some time to think. "What to do what to do. Maybe Sesshomaru is right after all and I am nothing but a worthless half-breed. Damn brother. Where are you when I need you? Beating on you would put me in a better mood' he smiled lightly at the thought of beating on Sesshomaru. Though he knew they were a close match and Sesshomaru seemed to hate him he knew that in reality he didn't. Responsibilities for their father's lands and centuries of fighting to protect said lands had changed him and their father's death had greatly affected him. Sesshomaru knew their father where as Inuyasha never had the chance he was still much to young. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then for him to be the strong demon he knew he could be. Simply put however Sesshomaru had forgotten how to love.

"Heh. Prince to western lands and my own brothers a basterd that cant love and here I am in love with a priestess that could purify me to hell and back. Boy life is ironic. But still I need to return but i'm just not ready to see Kagome just yet..." ' you know' chided his mind. 'Talking to your self is a sign of insanity right?' he huffed at the thought and laughed to him self. Feeling slightly better he settled down and got a fire going and began to go catch a nearby rabbit for breakfast when two very distinct feminine shrieks filled the air followed to a roaring sound that belonged to cat in pain and fear.

He recognized them. He knew who they belonged to. The shrieks were of his Kagome and Sango and the roar was Kirara in pain.' my kagome in trouble. Damn I knew I had to return but not like this!' with a quick kick behind him he extinguished the fire and leapt the the air his sword at the ready and transformed. "KAGOME IM COMING HANG ON!"

**CLOSING NOTE:**

IM NOT SURE IF I LIKE THE WAY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT. SEEMS CHOPPY TO ME. OH WELL ILL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU READERS. AS ALWAYS PLEASE R&R AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since the last time I went and updated this story. I have been busy working and what not and what with my hard drive deciding to die I will be trying to update as often as possible before it finally does kick the bucket. I already have everything backed up so its not a big deals to replace it but just a pain in the neck. But anyways I digress**

**News:**

**1.im still looking for a beta reader. If interested contact me.**

**2. Updates might be coming fairly often depending on when my drive finally does die. When it does die ill try to get it replaced ASAP I would do it now but I only have 80 bucks to last me 2 frackin weeks.**

**Songs:**

**1.before I forget - Slipknot**

**2.Soul Meet's Body - Death Cab for Cutie**

**3. Hurt - Nine Inch Nails**

**Food ate: pizza stuff and grape juice (I'm bored ok?)**

Inuyasha ran for all he was worth. Branches scraped against him opening closed and still closing wounds and make them dirty again. All the half-breed had on was his pants leaving his upper body still exposed to nature where his wounds were. Inuyasha rushed not caring about that sharp little stings and the larger more prominent hurts as his muscles ached from the after effects of the poison that was still lingering about but was quickly fading as he moved and got his blood flowing. But at the same time dropping small flecks of blood from the re-opened injuries.

Inuyasha heard the shrieks grow louder the closer he got and the sounds of battle and pain and the unmistakable roar of Miroku's Wind Tunnel opening up and then quickly being silenced with a pained yelp from said monk. By this time the clearing was visible and with a leap he breezed past he few remaining trees only to see his friends battling what seemed to be more trees...not just living trees but demonic trees. They were in a human like shape but that was it. They were covered in massive thorny vines that were lashing about. One arm was like a massive thorny mace with a small hand on the end and the other was a large normal arm with a large hand holding an even larger sword made of what looked like sharpened wood.

Kagome and the others were backed up to the mouth of the cave they had camped at fighting for all they were worth. Even the little fox kit was trying his best. There were only three of the demons and while these tree demons were not extremely powerful physically they were powerful defensively. The bark covering them acted as excellent armor and repelled even Shippo's weak but still fire based attacks.

At the pinnacle of Inuyash's jump he let loose a cry and brought his sword down straight upon the demon nearest to the cave. He was split in two and died silently as sap like blood covered Inuyasha. The sticky substance restricted his movement and he could not jump out of the way as some vines from another one of these hulking beasts lashed at him and wrapped him up in their painful embrace. Inuyasha Struggled in vain feeling blood pour down his arms and legs from new and old wounds alike. The great creature began to laugh as the other tree demon made his was to the cave mouth. The creature that held Inuyasha raised him to where all could see him. Shocked eyes watched on in helplessness. Kagome and the others let out cries of dismay as Inuyasha captor raised his mace hand and began to swing it in a slow but powerful side wards cleaving arc meaning to take his head off.

Inuyasha's flashed red for a moment as his fists clenched then unclenched. With his hands facing palm up he yelled at the creature as loud as he could "you basterds wont kill me yet. BLADES OF BLOOD!" With each hand flicking from their constrained position all Inuyasha could manage to do was catch him in the eyes. The attack wasn't the strongest but there was plenty of blood to keep the blades going for as long as he needed them to. The beast cried out in pain and released him.

Inuyasha landed lightly on the ground and took his fighting stance once again and with a

twisted grin he began to run at the one he had blinded.

**(Sorry not the best chapter. I'm sure ill be revising this soon so don't worry. i just felt like getting something up finally) **


End file.
